In general, a solid-state imaging device (image sensor) having a structure of a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is mounted on an imaging apparatus such as a video camera or a digital still camera. On the other hand, CCD and CMOS image sensors have sensitivity to the near-ultraviolet wavelength band and the near-infrared wavelength band. In the imaging apparatus, a light signal in the wavelength band except for the visibility of people (about a wavelength of 400 to 700 nm) becomes a noise component, which causes a reduction in image quality.
Thus, in the imaging apparatus in related art, an infrared light cut filter is arranged in front of the solid-state imaging device in order to make the detection wavelength close to the visibility of people and improve the color reproducibility, and the light in the near-infrared wavelength band is removed. There is an absorption type infrared light cut filter using a material that absorbs the infrared band and a reflection type infrared light cut filter using the interference of multilayer films. For example, PTL 1 discloses an absorption type near infrared light cut filter that contains a phthalocyanine compound having a specific structure.
In recent years, the downsizing of the imaging apparatus and the thinning of the imaging optical system have been progressively made. There is suggested an imaging device in which a mechanism that absorbs infrared light is provided in a chip in place of the above infrared light cut filter (refer to PTLs 2 to 5). For example, in an imaging device described in PTL 2, an infrared light absorbing function is given to a lens and a planarizing layer. Further, in an imaging device described in PTL 3, the near infrared light noise is eliminated by using a dye containing lens that contains a dye with an absorption maximum value in a wavelength band of 600 to 800 nm.
Further, in a semiconductor imaging device described in PTL 4, a color filter layer contains an infrared light absorbing dye, whereby an infrared light cutting function is given to the color filter layer. On the other hand, in a solid-state imaging device described in PTL 5, a near infrared light absorption layer containing near-infrared light absorbing particles which includes oxide crystallites containing at least Cu and/or P and have a number average agglomerated particle diameter of 5 to 200 nm is provided on a lens.